


Adams revenge

by SilverFoxOath



Series: Silver's Supernatural Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 in the morning my thoughts run wild, Actually i dont, Oh Pompei how i miss your bluntness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack coming from my mind at 1 in the morning. Adam leaves a surprise for Micheal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adams revenge

Belatedly, Michael realizes that his vessel left an envelope in his pocket. 'I was not aware the vessel had anything in it's pockets' Michael puzzles. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees on the outside his name, scrawled haphazardly.

He rips open the envelope and a winged phallic object of sorts falls out, followed by a note. Sam, seeing the object bursts into laughter before Lucifer turns the amusement into pain. Michael curiously reads the note, not realizing that he is reading out loud.

"Archangel Michael,  
After heavy discussion with my half brothers I have come to the conclusion that Dean was right. You and Lucifer are dicks with wings.  
Deadly serious,  
Adam"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually saw winged dicks of various sizes in Pompeii  
> ~Silver


End file.
